


Nicknames

by Flautistcoming2read (orphan_account)



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Nicknames, Written as text messages
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-03 20:37:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12154338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Flautistcoming2read
Summary: Yuma wants a nickname too.





	Nicknames

Yuma: Shark which Shark are you named after.

Yuma: Look how many there are

https://www.daf.qld.gov.au/fisheries/species-identification/shark-identification-guide/a-z-of-sharks

Kite: You do know Shark isn't his real name

Shark: Yeah, like Kite is yours either

Yuma: Wait, your not called Kite?

Kite: I am you idiots

Yuma: So you're named after those thinks yoy fly.

Shark: Who on Earth would call there son after a Kite?

Kite: Ask my mother.

Yuma:

https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kite_(bird)

  
Look at this bird it's called Kite. So are you named after the bird.

Kite: I don't know I didn't really asks.

Shark: Where on Earth is your mother? She named you after a bird and your brother after an organ.

Yuma: Why do you want to know where his mum is?

Shark: I want to ask her where she got the idea sons names.

Yuma: Oh.

Kite: She's been away with the fairies for a while now.

Yuma: Where are the fairies?

Shark: Yuma!

Yuma:

https://thefairyrealm.wordpress.com/what-is-a-fairy-2/where-do-fairies-live/

Is that where your mum is, Kite?

Shark: I don't think he ment that Yuma.

Kite: My mother is dead. She died when Hart was born.

Yuma: Oh, sorry.

Kite: It was almost fourteen years ago.  
  
Shark: Wait, Hart's almost fourteen?

Kite: Yeah.

Yuma:... 

Shark: Wow

Kite: How old did you think he was:

Shark: Like 8 or something.

Yuma: Same

Kite: Ok

Yuma: Anyway, I just realised you two both have an animal nickname so I need one too.

Kite: Its not a nickname it's my actual name.

Shark: Really Yuma.

Yuma: How about these

http://yugioh.wikia.com/wiki/Exodia  
http://yugioh.wikia.com/wiki/The_Winged_Dragon_of_Ra  
http://yugioh.wikia.com/wiki/Dark_Magician  
http://yugioh.wikia.com/wiki/Blue-Eyes_White_Dragonr  
http://yugioh.wikia.com/wiki/Yubel_(anime)  
http://yugioh.wikia.com/wiki/Shooting_Quasar_Dragon_(anime)

Kite: Were not giving you a nickname and definitely not a duel monster one.

Yuma: But I haven't even got to the good ones yet.

Shark: Yuma you don't need a nickname.

Yuma: But you have one.

Shark: So

Kite: I'm insulted.

Yuma: Why, Kite?

Kite: Oh, right. I'm not Kite I'm Hart when. I took his phone 'cause I wanted to see what was so much better than the movie.

Shark: Hart why are you insulted then?

Kite: Firstly, you thought I was eight when I'm fourteen and, secondly, what's wrong with my name?

Shark: Nothing it's just not normal.

Kite: Neither is Shark. I'm not friends with you two anymore.

Yuma: Wait Hart.

Shark: I think he was only joking.

Yuma: Oh, well I still haven't got a nickname yet.

Kite: I know what we can call you

https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pig

Yuma: What, why?

Kite: Well you do eat like a pig.

Yuma: No I don't Kite.

Shark: Well, you sorta do.

Kite: That wasn't Hart I just got my phone back. Je said he no longer your friends.

Yuma: Told you he wasn't joking Shark.

Shark: So you called Yuma a pig because it's a good idea.

Kite: No I just agreed with what my brother said.

Yuma: But he already said he wasn't going to be friends with us any more before then.

Shark: Yes because he was joking.

Yuma: Oh

Kite: So are we decided Yuma's nickname will be pig

Yuma: No.

Shark: I think so.

Yuma: No.

Kite: Ok I'm going to watch this movie now. Bye Pig and 'Shark'

Yuma: No.

Shark: You called me Shark. Bye Pig.

Yuma: No. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked. Who would call their children Kite and Hart though?


End file.
